Just let it go!
by silvermoonkitten
Summary: AU Characters go to school! IS, PS, CS, ORS, CMS Checkmateshipping
1. Chapter 1: Suck it up, fangirls!

**So my 7 year old sister May got Pokémon Black for her birthday a week ago (haha May is born in May, like I haven't heard that before), and she made me watch all the Pokémon episodes. I'm not kidding. ALL of them. And my mom made me go to Barnes and Noble with her and read all the Pokémon manga. Uggghhhh… but then I was like, "Oh look, there are so many cute couples in here!" being the 14 year old I am. So now I'm totally hooked onto Pokémon… is that a good thing? **

**Oh yeah, and I was watching May play Black and her character looks exactly like my friend Selena. It's kind of creepy…**

**Okay…that was really off topic. On with the story!**

No one's POV

Dawn woke up soaking wet and ice cold.

"LEAF! Why the hell did you dump water on me!" Dawn's roommate poked her head into their room.

"Because you were snoring like crazy. And breakfast is ready." Dawn immediately popped out of bed and dried herself off, then threw on a short pink skirt and a black tank top. She tried to brush her long blue hair while applying her make-up, but she failed. Then she did the rest of the morning crap and ran out of her room so she could get the pancakes.

Leaf and Dawn's other roommates, Misty, Touko, and May, were already downstairs and ready to go. Misty and Touko looked like they got the same "surprise" as she did, while May had the same satisfied expression as Leaf.

Dawn Berlitz, Leaf Green, Misty Waterflower, Touko White, and May Maple went to the most prestigious boarding school in the Unova region, located in Black City- Unova Gifted and Talented Academy. It cost a fortune to send them there, but Touko's cousin, Touya, went there, and got accepted into University of Sinnoh, Hearthome.

Misty wore light blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top, and she was pulling on her red Converses when Dawn got downstairs. Her slightly damp orange hair was tied up in a side ponytail and she had no make-up on at all.

Touko had on a white tank top and a black vest over it. She had ripped denim shorts on and black high tops. Her wavy brown hair also looked like she got the water treatment, and was in a high ponytail with a baseball hat shoved on it.

May had a red halter top on and black biker shorts. Her shoulder length chestnut hair had a red bandanna over it and she wore red Converses, like Misty.

Leaf wore a short blue skirt and a blue tank top. On her long brown hair she wore a white hat.

Dawn shoved pancakes in her mouth and slammed her white beanie on her head while hopping around on one foot trying to get her Uggs on. Misty laughed while Leaf sighed.

"Same old Dawn. Look, we need to get going. Dawn, just get your shoes on in the car." Dawn nodded, unable to answer due to her mouthful of pancake. They climbed into Misty's car as May called "Shotgun!" and Leaf started arguing with May about who gets shotgun. Touko and Dawn sat in the back and Leaf joined them, looking pissed. Dawn finally swallowed her pancakes as she climbed out of the car. Just then, they saw four familiar heads- a green one, a purple one, a black _**(A/N: not racist!) **_one, and a brown one.

"Hi guys!" Dawn called cheerily. Drew, Paul, Ash, and Gary turned to see the girls. Gary immediately went to go flirt with Leaf, while Misty began beating Ash up with her mallet for being an idiot, Drew and May started arguing about some crap, and Touko went to her locker alone. That left Dawn with Paul. A very awkward silence surrounded them. Surprisingly, Paul broke the ice.

"Troublesome. What do you want?"

"Oh well, excuse me for wanting to say hello to my friends, Sir Rudeness."

**Meanwhile…**

May and Drew's exchange did not go well.

First, Drew flipped his hair and smirked while saying something about how sexy he is.

Then, May slapped him and spent a long time finding a comeback. Drew commented on how idiotic she was, not even able to find a comeback to his sexiness.

May slapped him again and told him to shut the hell up. Drew said she had a potty mouth and told her to wash it out with fucking soap. May called him a hypocrite, and Drew asked her if she even knew what the word meant.

May said that of course she knew what it meant, otherwise she wouldn't use it. And thus, the Great Idiocy Argument began.

**With Ash and Misty…**

"I'm hungry."

_Smack._

"Ow!"

_Smack._

"Why are you hitting me?"

_Smack._

"Can I haz a cheezburger?"

_Smack._

"What?"

_**(A/N: I don't think I need to put Leaf and Gary's conversation in here... ;) )**_

**Later in class… (Dawn's POV)**

Ms. Solidad, our language arts teacher, came in and began talking. "Children-"

"We're not children!" someone interrupted. Ms. Solidad rolled her eyes.

"Fine, _adults_, I'd like to introduce our new student, Cheren Cortez." A cute black haired guy walked in. He had glasses and wore a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black high tops, and a purple jacket.

A whole bunch of girls sighed. I felt kind of bad for the poor guy, because it was his first day and he already had a fan club.

Then I heard a gasp.

"Cheren!" It was Touko.

Ms. Solidad didn't notice, and she assigned us book reports and a whole bunch of crap. Finally, the bell rang. We all jumped out of our seats and made a mad dash at the door, except for Cheren, who just flipped his hair and walked leisurely to the door like he had all the time in the world. All his fangirls kept exactly five feet behind him in a large, giggling, pink clump. Touko tackled him in a hug when he walked out of the door, ignoring the pink clump now glaring at her.

"Cheren! I haven't seen you since third grade!" Touko exclaimed. Cheren's arms wrapped around her and several of the fangirls started sobbing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. You know each other?" I asked. Touko rolled her eyes and let go of Cheren.

"No, I just decided to hug a random guy in school. Of course I know him!" I held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay."

"God, Dawn, sometimes you're denser than Ash."

"Did someone say my name?" Just then, Ash walked up, with our beloved violent mallet wielding friend staring murderously at him, like she was going to smack him with her mallet any second. "Oh, hey, you're that new guy that already has a fan club. Your fan club president is…hang on…" Misty took this chance to whack our dense little friend on his head. Ash acted like nothing happened…or maybe he wasn't acting…

"Oh yeah! It's Bella _**(A/N: enter my slutty OC!)**_!" A blond with blue eyes walked up wearing way too little clothing.

"Hey Cheren. I'm Bella. I look forward to seeing you this year," she said in a fail seductive tone and she tried to give him a wink, but it looked like she was having face spasms. After she left us, Cheren let out a huge sigh.

"Someone scared of Li'l Miss Slut, huh?" Touko teased him. Honestly, anyone with half a brain can see that these two belong together

"No. I can totally get a better one."

"Oh, sure. Of course you can. Who?" Cheren pretended to think a little, then acted like he had a brain fart or something.

"You." Touko scoffed.

"Psht. In your dreams, Cortez."

"I still didn't forget your fear of heights."

"Cheren, just let it go!"

**I'm ending the chappy here… Like it? Hate it? Please R&R!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or else May and Drew would be together and Brock would get a girl already.**

**~Melanie**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

… **I'm starting to get the idea you guys hate me… you won't review… **

**I changed the main shipping to contest because I'm awesome like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any other crap that I write fan fiction about… oh and I definitely do not own Costco! **

Touko's POV

I couldn't believe that Cheren was back. I hadn't seen him since third grade when he moved from Nuvema Town to Nacrene City. We were best friends, along with Bianca, our idiotic friend who goes to the public school in Nuvema Town.

It was funny when that slut was fail flirting with Cheren.

See, Cheren used to be the biggest nerd in our class. All the girls, except for Bianca and I, were disgusted by him. Same with the guys. But I guess that six years really can change a guy.

Well, anyways, there was a dance for each grade. We juniors' dance was on Friday.

Ash finally let it slip that he really liked Misty, and Misty beat him up afterword, but she was blushing. So Ash asked her to the dance, and she said yes.

Misty and Ash, together. Just like that.

Next, Drew and May. Drew's fangirls (Brianna and co.) attacked him during third period Geometry, the one class that Drew and May have without the rest of us, and May saved him by shoving him into the janitor's closet. When the fangirls got to asking May where he went, she told them that Drew went to fourth period early. They all ran out the door and May opened the closet door to show a smirking Drew. He tossed her a rose with a note attached to it, flipped his green hair, and walked out the door. The note said, "_I'll pick you up at six._"

So May and Drew went together.

Dawn went alone. Poor girl. A whole bunch of guys asked her, but I guess she didn't feel a "spark" (Dawn's into those cheesy romance novels) with them, so she turned them down. In my opinion, she should've gone with Paul, but that jerk didn't even ask her.

Paul was almost mauled by fangirls that wanted to go to the dance with him, but Dawn saved him from the same fate that befell Ash after he asked Misty. Of course, Ash's fangirls, led by Melody Solano, didn't know that he was going with Misty until he told them, and they confronted Misty. Misty, of course, took out her trusty mallet. You get the picture. So anyways, after Dawn saved Paul, all he said was, "… Troublesome." Dawn got so pissed that you don't even want to see what happened. Trust me, you don't.

Leaf and Gary went together. No surprise there. If they flirted any longer without officially going on a date, we'd probably kill them both. But the method was strange… instead of just going up and saying, "Hey, Leaf, go to the dance with me, will yah?" he grabbed her by the shoulders in the middle of the hallway and started making out with her. This wasn't strange, because Gary, being the player he is, always hooks up with some girl in the middle of the hallway. But after that, he announced so everyone could hear that he loves Leaf and wants to marry her or something (suck it up, fangirls), but will do with taking her to the dance first. That was weird to a lot of people, because Gary usually doesn't have a clue about what the chick's name is.

I went with Cheren. No, not like that. Cheren just didn't want to go alone (hah! Cheren, flashback to your nerd days) or go with one of his creeper fangirls. So he asked if I wanted to go with him _as friends_. My friends smacked him on the head for this. Then I told him that I'd love to go with him _as best friends_. Dawn face palmed as he grinned and said right, _best friends_. It was about that time when Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn started trying to get us together.

**The day before the dance, at the mall… (Leaf's POV)**

The mall. I hate that place. All those desperate nerds trying to pick some girls up, all those cheerleaders, the fuckin' fangirls, the clothes, the smell. _**(A/N: seriously, some people *coughmecough* can't stand the smell of the mall) **_God, the smell.

Oh yes, and the fact that Dawn always takes me there. Me, of all people.

I, Leaf Green, hate shopping.

Well, anyways, we had to get our dresses. I asked Dawn if I could just wear a tux or something. She yelled at me and said that I don't act like a girl.

Dawn got a hot pink (no surprise there) strapless dress that went down to her upper thighs and ended in a series of ruffles. She also bought black leather high heeled boots, and I told her she's spending wayyyyyy too much money.

May got a simple red strapless dress that hugged her figure, and she had a black belt around her waist. She decided on black flats that Touko gave her for her birthday.

Touko bought an off shoulder long sleeved baggy white dress, which she wore with a black ribbon tied around her waist. She wore dark gray ankle high boots.

Misty just bought a blue sleeveless dress that went down to her knees with the word "CHOMP" sewn across her chest. She, being just as rebellious as me, wore her light blue Converses that she saved for special occasions.

It took a lot of fighting to choose my dress: a short striped white and green dress with long sleeves. That was the fanciest I'd get. I wore my green Converses, which looked pretty good with my dress.

Demi Lovato moment.

_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress_…

That was random.

But seriously.

I hope Gary will like it.

**At the dance… (Dawn's POV)**

As soon as I stepped in the gym, I knew that the dance was totally worth the shopping.

Not that I mind shopping.

But I was kind of sad that I didn't have a date. Even my most idiotic friend, Ash, had a date.

The DJ told us that we could sing a song if you want, so of course, the king of idiots went first. Ash jumped on stage where the DJ was playing Dynamite through his laptop and grabbed the microphone.

"I'd like to sing a song for everyone at the dance!" Next to me, Misty rolled her eyes as Ash's fangirls screamed. But then he stole the DJ's laptop, which was already hooked onto the speakers, went on Youtube, and started singing along to some random song.

"Do you like waffles? I like waffles, do you like pancakes? I like pancakes, do you like French toast? I like French toast, doo doo doo doo can't wait to get a mouthful!" Everyone started laughing. Gary was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off, and even Paul cracked a small smile.

That's when I noticed that Paul's smile was pretty cute.

Then I mentally slapped myself for thinking this. _Whoa, Dawn. What the hell? Since when was his smile cute?_ I turned my attention back to Ash, who was doing an idiotic and totally Ash bow. Everyone started laughing and I swear that Gary was crying. Cheren was asking Touko if everyone in the school was like that while sweatdropping anime style. Ash jumped off the stage and landed on his butt, which made us laugh even harder. I saw Misty run up to Ash and hug him, then she pulled out her mallet and smacked him on the head. Typical Misty.

Halfway through the dance, Paul appeared next to me with Ursula on his tail and grabbed my hand. He then told Ursula that we went together. Ursula huffed and ran away. After that, Paul ran away in the other direction, which kind of confused me.

**May's POV**

The dance was great. The food was great. Drew was great. The music was great. Did I mention the food was great? Mmmm... gotta love Costco cream puffs that are supposedly made in the school kitchen.

Hehehe… Ash was hilarious. I feel kind of bad for him after Misty beat him up when he came down.

The only problem with the dance is that all the fangirls show up. And they don't stay in the pack. They spread around, like some influenza or something, and hook on to any guy they see that's dateless and alone.

Desperate much?

Ursula attacked poor Paul, who was pressured into saying that Dawn was his date. I think he confused Dawn.

Of course, Brianna, or the Queen of Bitchiness, confronted me in basically her underwear. Apparently, I'm a stupid idiot that stole Drewy-boo from her. And according to Brianna, I am a slut. Psht. That hypocrite. And yes, I won the argument with Drew so he had to admit that I knew definitions of words pretty well.

Anyways, I just ignored her, which really pissed her off, and I think Drew was surprised that I could bottle in my anger, but I wasn't really mad. I was just annoyed.

Someone spiked the punch.

Now, I know you're going like, _Whoa, May, that was out of the blue._ It was. But the spiked punch led to a lot of things.

No, not sex. I'm too young for sex. I did make out with Drew in the middle of the gym in front of everyone. He confessed (due to the punch) that he loves me, and I think I confessed too, but I don't know because I was drunk.

I found out about the whole thing after Ms. Solidad and Harley, the gay-ass teacher that makes us not call him Mister, showed us a video tape from a security camera and gave us both detentions for a week for PDA.

I told the idiotic teachers that we were drunk, and Ms. Solidad got even more pissed off. She lectured us on underage drinking. Then I told her that the punch was spiked and she said she will sniff out the idiot that did that. I think that Harley turned kind of pink like Ms. Solidad's hair and he told her he needed to go pee and he ran off.

We still had detention.

**Meh. Not that good. Oh well. I'm kinda bored now.**

**~Melanie…**


End file.
